1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projectors and, particularly, to a projector capable of effectively dissipating heat.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors need more than one fan for dissipating heat from more than one heat source, such as a light source, a spatial light modulator, and a circuit board together, the additional fans increase the size and the cost of the projector and generate more noise.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a projector, which can overcome the limitations described.